The ShadowDome
by Chief Ratchet
Summary: A sinister organization is out there capturing different 'contestants'. Who will stop them? A Halo, Ratchet & Clank, Metroid and Republic Commando crossover
1. Chapter 1

**The ShadowDome**

By Chief Ratchet

(A.N: This is the first crossover fic that I have done. Please go easy on me when reviewing. This is a crossover of Halo, Ratchet and Clank, Metroid and Republic Commando. I do not own the last Metroid, so please bear with me, and tell me if Samus is out of character. If you own Ratchet: Deadlocked, you will notice many similarities. Thanks, and don't forget to review!)

Chapter 1: The Captures, Pt. 1

* * *

Space. The quietest part of the galaxy, even if a battle is raging on. Only interrupted by either a faster-than-light jump, or a battle. Some consider it unforgiving, some consider it home. Suddenly, the quiet void of space is interrupted by a sudden opening of a FTL jump. Out of the tunnel come fifteen ships, red and black in colour. The logo of DreadZone is clearly visible on both sides of the ships. 

Ten out of the fifteen ships are enormous. However, they are not the battleships, merely cargo ships, carrying a huge amount of deadly robots, known as Executioners in DreadZone. Each Executioner is an eight foot tall killing machine. Armed with a combat wrench capable of cutting through solid Carbonox, as well as projecting a fast energy projectile, each one is a combat veteran, with countless kills behind them. The Executioners that the cargo ships carried are fresh, having just come off the production line, currently deactivated.

In the depths of space, another void has appeared. Twenty ships slip out of the void, and start to move towards the DreadZone fleet. Power levels on the strange ships start to increase. The power increase alerts the DreadZone escorts of their company. The five destroyers peel away from the cargo ships, and accelerate towards the ships.

DreadZone destroyers always have their weapons charged at an optimum level, andthis was no exception.As soon as they were within firing range, the destroyers let out a barrage on ion cannon fire. The barrage caught the opposing fleet with their shields down. Only a few ships had their shields up, but the ion cannon fire turned a few of the ships into a miniature sun. The restof the shotswere held off by the shields.

_

* * *

On board the DreadZone destroyer, Vox _

The robotic captain on the bridge surveyed the damage that the destroyers managed to inflict. The surprise attack had cost the opposing fleet about five ships. However, the element of surprise was gone, and the destroyers needed time to recharge their ion cannons. The enemy ships turned and charged up weapons to full power. A broadside. "All ships, break formation!" The captain ordered in a robotic monotone voice. The destroyers scattered, but three of them were destroyed when the lasers hit. That left the _Vox_ and another destroyer. The ion cannons boomed, and two large balls of ionized energy struck a small ship, destroying it. However, his ship was the only one left.

Within seconds, the remains of the enemy fleet turned their weapons on the _Vox_, and blew it apart. They then proceeded to capture the ten cargo ships and their cargo. As soon as the last cargo ship was locked into a tractor beam, the twelve ships left the system, with the cargo ships following.

(A.N: This is the first chapter. the next chapter will have the captures. The capture of different heroes will be in their own chapter. So, the next chapter will have the captureof the Master Chief! Gasp! R&R please!)


	2. The Captures, Pt2

**The ShadowDome**

By Chief Ratchet

(A.N: This is chapter two of the ShadowDome as you can probably tell. This chapter happens after the Human-Covenant War, and after the Covenant civil war, when the Elites, Hunters and Grunts are allied with the humans. Enjoy and R&R this chapter! Thanks.)

Review Response:

Kitanga: Thank you for the kind words. FTL stands for Faster than Light. Think hyperspace or Slipspace.

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo, Metroid, Republic Commando or Ratchet & Clank. That is all.

Chapter 2: The Captures, Pt. 2

* * *

The Master Chief, or sometimes known as John-117 to a select few, moved carefully down the rocky trail. His mission was to find and root out some human rebels on the planet. They had opposed the UNSCs choice to accept the exiled Covenant, led by the Arbiter, an Elite whose fighting skills matched the Chief's. The rebels had been a thorn in the UNSCs side for a long time, and the UNSC decided to end the silly matter once and for all. The taskforce led by the Arbiter had aimed to distract the rebels, allowing the Chief, as well as another Spartan, to enter their camp, and abduct the leader of the rebels, much like his first mission.

The sudden crackle of the COM link in his helmet almost startled him. He relaxed when he realized that it was just Linda. "What is it, Linda?"

"I saw two rebels moving up the path that leads to our current position. You know what the commander said. We were to avoid contact with the enemy."

Another voice introduced itself in the Chief's helmet. "Chief. If we move to the path on the right that is about a hundred metres down, we can sneak around them, and the path ends at a point only a few hundred metres away from the camp." The voice belonged to Cortana, an AI in the Chief's helmet.

"Alright. Linda, prepare to move. We need to get there before the scouts that we just saw do. Make sure your weapon is loaded. We may run into some resistance that we cannot avoid." The Chief checked to make sure that the Battle Rifle he held was fully loaded.

"Roger that. Weapon is loaded, Chief." Replied Linda.

The two Spartans moved quickly and silently down the path to the intersection. Cortana had uploaded a navigational marker to both of their HUDs. Both of them stopped when they reached the right turn which would lead them to the rebel compound where their leader would be. Hopefully. They moved quickly and silently, without anyone seeing them.

When they reached the outskirts of the compound, they halted and stood still. The Chief knew that in order to get inside the compound without anyone detecting them, they would need a distraction. A big one. This was why the Arbiter had set up his forces there, to stage an attack on one of the smaller supply bases which was near the compound.

The Chief opened a COM link to the Arbiter. "Arbiter? We are set up and waiting. Go ahead with the distraction." Nothing.

Suddenly, there was an enormous explosion from where the supply base was. A large fireball went up, and nearly everyone with a two kilometre radius could see the fireball shooting up into the sky. "Was that in the plan?" the Chief asked Linda. Linda shrugged. There was shouting in the background, and the Chief could hear the shooting.

Then two beams of golden light came down from the night sky, directly into the compound. The next the Chief knew, there was screaming and shooting from within the compound. There was an explosion which broke apart a section of the wall.

Five figures made their way through the smoke and debris, and the closer they got, the more the detail the Chief could see. For one thing, they were definitely not organic. In fact, they were robotic. Each one carried a large rifle, and they walked towards the Chief and Linda. When the robots were close enough, the one in the lead spoke. "Are you the one known as the Master Chief? And are you a Spartan?" the last question was obviously directed at Linda.

"Yes, why?" The Chief was obviously confused. The robots didn't reply. Instead, they raised their weapons at the two Spartans, and fired many blue bolts at them. The Chief tried to dodge, but the first three bolts that hit dropped his shield, and many more hit him.

The Chief struggled to stand, but dropped to his knees, and then crashed to the ground. He struggled to remain awake, but the darkness was overcoming him. The last thing he saw before the darkness completely overtook him was Linda's armoured form crashing to the ground in front of him. The Chief blacked out.

* * *

The robot observed with its eye as both of them fell into the realm of unconsciousness. It opened a channel to the ship they had come down from. "This is CR 141; we have successfully captured contestant number 154, and contestant 168. We are ready for extraction."

The voice on the other end of the channel answered, "Excellent. CR 351 has also completed his capture of contestant 155. Meet up with them, and we will beam all of you up within one go."

CR 141 didn't reply. Instead, it hefted the still form of Linda over its shoulder, and gestured to another to heft up the Master Chief. They jogged over to the evac point, where it met CR 351 with the Arbiter's form slung over its shoulder. A golden beam came down and lifted them up from the planet and into the destroyer in orbit.

* * *

(A.N: Yes, another Author's Note. Aren't you sick and tired of them? Anyway, what do you think? I write these for your own enjoyment, so the least you can do is drop me a line on how the story is. So, the Master Chief, Linda and the Arbiter are captured? The UNSC is in for a lot of trouble if anything attacks them while they are away. Alrighty, the next chapter will feature Delta Squad, the famous clone commando squad! How will they get captured? Read the next chapter to find out when it comes out! Read and Review!) 


End file.
